<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pies Get Cold by TroubleIWant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688052">The Pies Get Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/pseuds/TroubleIWant'>TroubleIWant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shelter In Place 2020: Old drafts resurrection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Pining, Scott is a Good Friend, Thanksgiving, holiday fic, just pure tooth rotting fluff, oblivious idiots, or anyways an implied little sliver of that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/pseuds/TroubleIWant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oblivious pining idiots in love, plus Thanksgiving found-family feels</p><p>- OR -</p><p>In the moment he thinks of it, Stiles’ Thanksgiving plan seems delightfully simple. Cora’s taking advantage of cheap international flights over the holiday to visit her old pack in Mexico, so Derek will be alone. That kind of sucks, so somebody should invite him to their place for dinner. The Stilinski-McCall joint proceedings are always a blast, so Derek should come to Thanksgiving with them. Bam! Perfect! Easy!</p><p>It winds up being anything but simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shelter In Place 2020: Old drafts resurrection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pies Get Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariisa/gifts">Ariisa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My gosh, aren't people nice? Many moons ago I said I wasn't planning to write Sterek anymore, and that's technically still true. However, here is an old fic draft that I have resurrected and polished up because of a VERY nice comment someone left me on another fic (Ariisa, thanks so much for taking a chance on a band AU!), and because, well, quarantine.</p><p>This one is short and sweet, featuring Stiles being an idiot, Derek being only slightly less of an idiot, and some very patient found family. Also, (spoilers!) making out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the moment he thinks of it, Stiles’ Thanksgiving plan seems delightfully simple. Cora’s taking advantage of cheap international flights over the holiday to visit her old pack in Mexico, so Derek will be spending it alone. That kind of sucks, so somebody should invite him to their place for dinner. The Stilinski-McCall joint proceedings are always a blast, so Derek should come to Thanksgiving with them. Bam! Perfect! Easy!</p><p>It’s not like the pack dwells on what happened to the Hales or spends time musing about how broken and sad Derek must be. These days, he seems really well adjusted. But there are certain times, like the holidays, when Stiles can’t help but be reminded that, oh yeah, pretty much every person Derek cared about from birth to age sixteen is dead.</p><p>So, about fifteen seconds after having his idea, which itself came about two minutes after seeing Cora’s facebook post about visiting her old pack in Mexico, Stiles shouts down the stairs to his dad, “Hey, can Derek come to Thanksgiving?”</p><p>“Fine by me,” the Sheriff calls back, sounding quite pleased with the idea. And why wouldn’t he be? Derek is his favorite deputy, not least because that werewolf nose is stupidly useful when it comes to picking up clues at crime scenes.</p><p>“Sweet, I’ll check with Mrs. McCall,” Stiles says. Melissa is the one in charge of marshalling of supplies, so she does get final say on extra guests. He thumbs their house number on his phone, and while it rings he wonders what Derek will think of his homemade cranberry sauce.</p><p>Scott answers. “Hey man,” Stiles says. “I thought we should invite Derek to Thanksgiving this year, what with Cora being out of town. Before I ask him, can you check with your mom?”</p><p>“Nah,” Scott says brightly. “She’s definitely going to be good with it. More the merrier! And like, congrats.”</p><p>This should be Stiles’ first clue that he’s misjudged the simplicity of his idea, but he misses it. He says, “For what?”</p><p>“Being officially together, man. Or is this your move to ask him?”</p><p>“Together?” Stiles echoes, the clues starting to add up. “My <em> move </em>?”</p><p>“You know,” Scott says slowly. “You and Derek. Dating?”</p><p>And just like that, the clues firm up into a genuine realization. Stiles stares straight ahead at his pinboard, which hasn’t gotten any use lately solving supernatural shenanigans but does have an old photo of Derek that, for some reason, he never got around to taking down. Oh, right. This simple idea actually opens up a huge can of worms.</p><p>Stiles and Derek are not dating, despite all the hanging out they do that looks, according to all the mutual friends who will discuss it with Stiles, exactly like dating. They are not one heated look away from dating, either, despite what Scott happily assumes. They are merely friends. Close, friendly friends who go out to dinner sometimes.</p><p>Where the complication comes in is that Stiles thinks of Derek as a friendly friend who he’s not <em> uninterested </em> in dating. Otherwise he would scoff at the leading jokes and tell everyone they were just pals. He’s pretty sure the group would lay off. Instead, every single teasing comment feels like a time bomb he has to diffuse just right, because he doesn’t actually want to put a nail in the possibility of more. Yeah, Stiles is definitely into Derek. He just doesn’t want to say so. </p><p>If he felt like this about anyone else, he’d have already asked them out. But considering the long years of friendship between him and Derek, not to mention the pack connections that are just as hard to break as family bonds, Stiles isn’t eager to go rushing anything. In fact, he has a firm plan to simply stay the course, finessing the ratio of chill bro stuff to hints that maybe they should kiss, until Derek makes a move. It’s perfect: they can ease into a relationship at their own pace with zero risk of awkwardness. He’s pretty sure they’ll get together eventually. By the time he turns 30 at the very latest.</p><p>Or anyways, that was the plan until this moment. </p><p>“I mean… you guys <em> are </em> dating if you’re inviting him to Thanksgiving, right?” Scott says. </p><p>“C’mon, no way,” Stiles mumbles. “It’s like, the right thing to do, not a romantic come-be-part-of-my-family gesture. Double-check with Melisa,” he blurts over Scott’s incredulous follow up question, and promptly hangs up. </p><p>Two minutes later, he gets a text. <em> Mom says it’s fine! </em> Stiles relaxes. Then his phone buzzes again. <em> Also she says that you should tell him how you feel! </em>Stiles tenses right back up again.</p><p>Stiles tries to put that second text out of his mind. He’s in the clear to invite Derek, now. He just has to call and let him know the deets. Simple. Right? </p><p>The only thing is if Scott assumed, might Derek also assume that a family holiday invite serves as an indication of interest? Stiles shudders. No. Come to think of it, asking him would be entirely premature, and ruin his “ride it out” plan. No asking.</p><p>Only then he’d have to explain to Scott why he’d reneged on the offer. And that info might just make its way back to Derek. Who would, also, be spending a family holiday completely alone if Stiles didn’t man up. Stiles definitely had to ask.</p><p>Then, like the clouds parting, a fantastic realization came over Stiles. He hit Derek’s contact info and listened, smiling to the ringing.</p><p>“Stiles?”</p><p>“Hey man! Do you have any Thanksgiving plans?”</p><p>“Uh, no, actually. Since Cora’s in Mexico I was thinking I’d just watch a movie and call it an early night.”</p><p>“If you’re interested, you can come spend Thanksgiving at the McCalls’ place instead. Me and my pops always go over, and he specifically told me to invite you.” Stiles spun in his chair, grinning. “You’re his favorite deputy, you know.”</p><p>“Oh! Wow, actually that sounds really lovely. I’ll be there. What time should I come over, and can I bring anything?”</p><p>Stiles rattles off the details and is for the first time since his call with Scott completely tension free. Derek’s holiday is saved, so is Stiles’ “ride it out” plan. What could possibly go wrong?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A foolish question to ask, in retrospect. </p><p> </p><p>“But, I’m not the one who invited you,” his father is saying slowly, in response to Derek thanking him for being so thoughtful. Oh, God. Of course Derek would specifically call out and thank the person who thought to invite him. That he thinks thought to invite him. What Stiles thinks is that this is not good.</p><p>Derek, so far, just looks confused. “I know Stiles called. But, it was your idea, right?”</p><p>His dad looks very unimpressed. “No, Stiles suggested it.”</p><p>“Mm, no,” Stiles corrects quickly, “Think it was Scott, actually. Did I say my dad? Yeah, actually Scott’s the one who came up with the idea.”</p><p>“The hell I did,” Scott scoffs. </p><p>“Then, um, who actually decided to invite me?” Derek’s eyes flick between the three of them, and Melissa. God dammit, Stiles can see right through Derek’s words to the question behind them -<em> does anyone actually want me here? </em></p><p>“Okay, actually, you know... it was my idea,” Stiles admits. Then he presses his lips firmly shut to keep the panic inside.</p><p>“Okay,” Derek says slowly. He seems to be waiting for the other shoe to drop, but Stiles isn’t dropping anything. Derek says, slowly, “why didn't you just tell me that in the first place?”</p><p>“He didn't want it to look like a come-on,” Scott says.</p><p>Stiles widens his eyes in horror and does his best to shoot daggers out of them at his <em> former </em> best friend, but Scott just shrugs at him, 0% apologetic. </p><p>Derek is blushing up to his ears. “Oh! Uh, I have never thought that you were interested in me in, uh, <em> that </em> way, and I’ve never seen our interactions as flirting, or anything. Please don't worry.”</p><p><em> Wait </em>. Stiles blinks. “Never?”</p><p>“Um…” Derek’s eyes flick to Stiles' dad, his boss. “I really don't think so, no.”</p><p>“Not when we were baking cookies and I smudged flour on your nose?” Stiles asks, a little more heatedly than he meant to. “I said, ‘guess it sticks on cute’.”</p><p>“You said, ‘it sticks on cute, <em> bro’ </em>,” Derek corrects in an undertone.</p><p>“Or when we watched Captain Marvel and I elbowed you and said “it’s us,” every time Carol and Maria interacted,” Stiles bowls on. “That didn’t look like flirting to you?”</p><p>“I mean… I…”</p><p>“What about that thing we always do when you say you like something I gave you and I quote Han Solo all, “I know”? How the fuck is that not flirting?”</p><p>“I don't… It’s <em> very confusing </em> ,” Derek says in a rush of words that ramp up precipitously in volume. His voice is still pretty loud as he asks, “I mean, <em> are </em> you coming onto me?”</p><p>“I’m not NOT coming onto you!” Stiles shouts back, panicked. “So, I guess, a little! It was a little of a come on!?”</p><p>Derek doesn’t reply. He just stares at Stiles, a slightly confused look frozen on his face. He’s been blue screened. This is bad. “Sir, can I speak with your son upstairs?” Derek finally says. He’s still looking at Stiles, though, and the confusion is still frozen on his face. </p><p>“We’ll keep the pies warm,” the sheriff agrees, entirely unconcerned.</p><p>Stiles walks upstairs with heavy feet, feeling like he's going to his doom. Derek’s face is exactly the same slightly blank confusion as they walk into Scott’s room, which happens to be first from the stairs, and face each other. Stiles tucks his chin and tries to calm down. Derek is still blue screened.</p><p>“To confirm,” Derek starts, mechanically, “you’re hitting on me. Have been hitting on me. For, let’s say, 18 months or so.”</p><p>“Yep,” Stiles confirms in a very small voice. </p><p>“Mm.” Derek nods once, businesslike. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Stiles blinked a few times, caught off guard. “Uh, yeah! That’d actually be pretty…mmph!” In his state of shock, he’d answered with a general opinion on the matter, but Derek apparently meant “can I kiss you <em> right now, </em> ” because he is definitely kissing Stiles, <em> right then . </em></p><p>The kiss is a good kiss. A really good kiss. Derek’s stubble is rough and his lips are soft, warm and insistent against Stiles’. His gentle tongue carries the faintest taste of spiced cider. Stiles moans and drags Derek closer, and they both stagger a few steps to keep their balance before Stiles’ legs knock into something and they topple into the bed. Derek wriggles into a more comfortable spot between Stiles’ legs. The wriggle also puts the hard bulge of his dick squarely against Stiles’. That is just about as good as the kisses. Stiles rolls his hips, Derek gasps into his mouth, and yeah, he could really get used to this. Except...</p><p>“Wait,” Stiles says, coming up for air. “You know that my dad is <em> right </em> downstairs, waiting for us. With like, 50% of the other people we know.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Derek kisses him again. It's pretty easy to lose track of any objections, and Stiles does just that for about ten minutes.</p><p>“Oof, hey. I mean… This is <em> Scott’s bed </em>. Are we sure this is the… right... place?” Stiles finally manages, with some difficulty, to get the whole sentence out between kisses.</p><p>“I had to kiss you right now,” Derek says, matter of fact. “Wasn't doing it in front of my boss. This seemed like the best option in the circumstances.”</p><p>“When you put it like that… fair,” Stiles decides. He goes back in for some more kissing, and some furtive, under-the-henley stroking of Derek’s abs.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” Stiles says another handful of minutes later, extricating himself. “You know that you can still come to Thanksgiving even if you’re not into me, right?”</p><p>Derek looks down at him with a warm, affectionate smile and opens his mouth. Then his expression is overtaken by panic. “Shit, can I still work for the sheriff if I'm his son-in-law?”</p><p>“Son-in…! Are we maybe moving a little fast?” Stiles squeeks.</p><p>“Fast?” Derek growls, looming over Stiles. Stiles tucks his chin, hyper aware of how he got impossibly harder when Derek growled, and tries to look innocent. “You’ve wasted the last 18 months flirting so subtly I thought I was crazy. You do not get to lecture me about timelines,” Derek finishes decisively. </p><p>“You know what? Good point,” Stiles agrees. He pulls Derek right back down on top of him, with a mental apology to Scott. A fast timeline could work for him, honestly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, the title is a punchline. </p><p>Thanks for reading, leaving kudos (?) and commenting (???) because all of that is basically what I live on. If you really loved the story, consider telling your friends about it (tumblr post) or following me on <a href="http://troubleiwant.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for more fics, ficlets, fanart, flailing and general Sterek-y shenanigans.</p><p>If folks are still into this pairing and excited, there's one or two other fics I might pull out of ye olde draft pile, so follow this space if you're interested. Stay safe and healthy everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>